Allies
by VincaMinor
Summary: When an accident with the well leaves several people stuck in the wrong time, Kagome knows it’s going to be a bad day. Add to that kidnappings, quests, and a very strange alliance with Sesshoumaru, and the rest of her week’s not getting any better (S
1. If I Fell

Allies  
  
Summary: When an accident with the well leaves several people stuck in the wrong time, Kagome knows itÕs going to be a bad day. Add to that kidnappings, quests, and a very strange alliance with Sesshoumaru, and it looks like the rest of her weekÕs not going to be any better. (Sess/Kag)  
  
Disclaimer: I own many strange and varied things: An autographed copy of The Last Hero by Terry Pratchett; a small pink bottle that was made in Peru; an eggbeater; my friendÕs little brotherÕs soul (okay, I donÕt own that one anymore); an IBEW Union tote bag; unfortunently, Inuyasha is not one of them.   
  
AN: This is my first fic, so please be kind. It started as an annoying little idea I challenged myself with: What is the strangest pair of Inuyasha characters I could write a dialog for? Once I came up with an answer a new question popped up: Why on earth would these two be having a dialog together in the first place? This fic is the plot bunny that sprung up in answer. The actual dialog probably wonÕt be in it for a while, but in the mean time I hope to get a good fic going, with some nice fluffy romance along the way (pun only slightly intentional).  
  
I will love you forever if you review.  
  
***  
  
Chapter I: If I Fell  
  
It was, of course, all InuyashaÕs fault. If he had just let her go back when she asked she wouldnÕt have missed the math test, and she wouldnÕt have had to take the extra extra-credit make-up quiz that day. So really everything that happened was entirely his fault.  
  
It started, as many things had for Kagome, outside the well house door in her own time. Normally she was much more cautious than she was that day, but she was late for returning to the feudal era, and her hurry made her careless.  
  
ÒHeÕs going to be so mad,Ó she muttered as she wheeled her bike into the well house.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, in the feudal era, Inuyasha sat on a tree branch outside of KaedeÕs village. Occasionally he turned his head in the direction of the well and stared, then seem to catch himself, huffed, and deliberately stared at something else for awhile. A casual observer would have said that he was waiting for something; if Inuyasha had heard them he would have torn them limb from limb, or at least thought about it while defensively yelling that he was certainly not waiting for anybody, particularly not for time traveling high schoolers who were six hours late. Fortunately for all involved there were no casual observers nearby.  
  
Inuyasha huffed one last time, then jumped down from his tree branch and headed off through the village, in the direction of the well.  
  
*  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon as Hojo made his way to the Higurashi Shrine. In his hands he held a large bouquet of flowers for Kagome. She had just gotten over a case of paranoid depression that had kept her out of school for over a month, and he thought the flowers might cheer her up. He had just entered the shrine when he saw movement on the other side. Was that Kagome? Why was she going into that old well house? And why was she taking her bike?   
  
She was certainly acting strange. WasnÕt that a symptom of paranoid depression? He had looked the condition up after KagomeÕs Grandfather had told him she had developed it. Paranoid depression also had a high occurrence of relapse, if he remembered correctly. He hoped she wasnÕt doing something dangerous or trying to hurt herself. Hojo pick up his pace a little, following after Kagome.  
  
*  
  
On a bench outside of KaedeÕs hut Miroku was about three inches away from heaven. He slowly slid his hand a little closer to SangoÕs beautiful backside. He was almost there when- Wham! Sango set down her boomerang again as Miroku rubbed the large new lump his head sported. ÒDonÕt even think about it, monk,Ó she hissed.   
  
Miroku sighed dejectedly and stared out over the village. Though it was sunny now it had rained hard the night before, and the ground was still muddy. ÒI hope Kagome doesnÕt get her bicycle stuck in this mud,Ó he mused aloud, the incident of a few moments before completely forgotten.   
  
*  
  
In KagomeÕs house, KagomeÕs Grandpa was brooding. He didnÕt like that old well, and he really didnÕt like Kagome going back and forth in time though it. It was strange, old, and powerful magic, magic that he didnÕt entirely understand. That lack of understanding worried him. What if the well had harmful long term effects on Kagome? It transported her and that half-demon boy though time, but was that itÕs true purpose, or just a side effect of some greater magic? Was there some limit to the magic that would some day run out? There were so many things he just didnÕt know, but Kagome didnÕt seem to care.  
  
Kagome was also missing far too much school if you asked him. HeÕd run out of diseases and had had to start using mental conditions as excuses. YouÕd think that that nice young man who stopped by all the time would have started to question them by now. KagomeÕs Grandpa looked out over the shrine grounds. Speaking of that nice young man, there he was, walking across the shrine toward the well house. Oh dear. KagomeÕs Grandpa got up to intercept him before he got too near that old magic.  
  
*  
  
ÒIs Kagome back yet?Ó Shippo asked as he hopped up next to Sango and Miroku on the bench.  
  
ÒNot yet, Shippo,Ó Miroku answered as he looked down at the young fox.   
  
ÒBut why not? She said sheÕd be back six hours ago.Ó  
  
ÒShe probably go caught up in something in her own time,Ó Sango replied. ÒWeÕll just have to wait for her to come back on her own.Ó  
  
ÒYou remember what she said to Inuyasha when she left,Ó Miroku added.  
  
ÒYeah,Ó Shippo sighed, ÒShe said that she had some really, really, really important tests to make up, and that if Inuyasha tried to come and get her, sheÕd ÔsitÕ him until every bone in his body was broken.Ó  
  
ÒWhich is why weÕre going to sit here and wait patiently until Kagome comes back on her own, this time...Ó Miroku trailed off as Inuyasha stalked down the village, passing in front of them. ÒOr maybe not,Ó the monk amended.  
  
The three on the bench looked at each other, then as one got up to follow Inuyasha as he headed toward the well.  
  
*  
  
Sota looked up from his homework as he heard his grandpa leave the house. He was probably going to study the old well again, the boy thought. Ever since Kagome had first fallen through that thing, Grandpa had been trying to discover the secret of its magic.  
  
KagomeÕs brother didnÕt really care about how the well worked, as long as Kagome and Inuyasha could come and go as they pleased. He loved the stories Kagome told of her time in the feudal era, and Inuyasha was just one of the coolest people he had ever met.   
  
Sota was just about to get back to his homework when he noticed something sitting on the kitchen counter. A large, yellow, over stuffed bag sat, looking alone and forgotten, by the door. Kagome had forgotten her bag in her haste to get back before Inuyasha came looking for her; as her brother, it was probably his duty to make sure she had it. Shaking his head as he got up, Sota picked up the heavy bag to take it to his forgetful sister.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha stood on the rim of the well, straining forward. Sango and Shippo held onto one arm, Miroku the other, trying to hold him back, but it was a losing battle.  
  
ÒIÕm going to get Kagome, and thatÕs that,Ó the annoyed half-demon growled at his friends.  
  
ÒBut Inuyasha , Kagome said-Ó Shippo began.  
  
ÒI know what Kagome said!Ó Inuyasha barked. ÒShe also said sheÕd be back six hours ago. SheÕs late, and IÕm going to go get her!Ó He gave a final tug, and the others could feel their feet slipping on the wet grass. Overbalanced, Inuyasha fell face first into the well, dragging the other shard hunters behind him.  
  
*  
  
In her own time, Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well when Hojo finally caught up with her.  
  
ÒKagome, donÕt!Ó he yelled as she slid her legs into the well. Just as Hojo was grabbing her wrist to keep her from jumping, KagomeÕs Grandpa grabbed his shoulder to keep him away from the well and its strange magic.  
  
Kagome looked up in confusion. Hojo was in the well house? How could she have missed him? ÒWhat are you doing here Ho-Ó she started to ask, but was cut off as her brother came running through the well house door.  
  
ÒKagome, you forgot your backpack!Ó Sota called as he ran down the steps. Only too late did he see his Grandpa and Hojo standing there. He ran straight into them, the force of the impact knocking the three males and Kagome into the well.   
  
***  
  
Well, what do you think? Love it, hate it, feel indifferent to it? I donÕt care, just write me a review. Pretty please? 


	2. Hey Bulldog

Allies  
  
Disclaimer: On the list of things I own: A purple plastic alarm clock; A blooming Christmas cactus; The complete Monty PythonÕs Flying Circus on DVD; A box of Crayola crayons. Inuyasha is still not on the list.  
  
AN: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed: thankyouthankyouthankyou. I was giggling like an idiot after I read them, I was so happy. ^_^ Anyway, hereÕs the next part. DonÕt expect updates this regularly all the time; IÕm fairly certain this is the result of a first-time author review high, it probably wonÕt happen again. Or maybe it will, if I get lots of reviews again (hinthint). But seriously, IÕm thinking that my normal update schedule, once spring break ends and all, will be about once a week, but I make no promises.  
  
Brownie points to anyone who can figure out the theme to my chapter titles.  
  
Oh, and to Katie: I read somewhere that black white cat bear is the literal translation of the Chinese word for panda, which is my favourite animal on the planet, and probably off the planet too. The German is just because IÕve taken two years of German and enjoy using it randomly to confuse friends and loved ones (and the odd complete stranger).  
  
***  
  
Chapter II: Hey Bulldog  
  
There are some basic fundamental rules of magic. When one knows these rules he or she can wield great power. KagomeÕs Grandpa had some grasp of this concept, and had been trying to discover even a few of the rules for most of his life, with limited success.   
  
Sesshoumaru understood many of the rules. He was thinking of one of them as he watched his young charge run around a large field of wet grass and his servant chase after her. Balance; though it may sway to one side or the other from time to time, magic sought balance. You could see it in the natural order of things: young and old, life and death, male and female, demon and miko. The demon lord stared as Rin managed to outmaneuver his servant again, placing a wreath of flowers around the toadÕs head in the process; beauty and-  
  
ÒJaken,Ó Sesshoumaru called out across the meadow, ÒGather Rin. WeÕre moving on.Ó  
  
ÒY-yes my lord,Ó the toad-like demon replied as Rin scampered out of his reach one last time.   
  
*  
  
Later that morning, as they were taking another break so Rin could rest and gather some more flowers, Sesshoumaru caught a strange sent in the air. It had the smell of demon about it, but it was no demon the Lord of the Western Lands had ever encountered before; it smelled vaguely but unmistakably blue. Sesshoumaru briefly wondered how anything could smell of a colour, but then put it out of his mind as he felt a strong wave a magic sweep across the forest. It came from the direction of the village Inuyasha seemed to hang about. SesshoumaruÕs curiosity was piqued; he would have to go see what that annoying little brother of his had gotten into this time.  
  
ÒWait here,Ó he ordered Jaken and Rin as he sped off toward InuyashaÕs forest.  
  
As he approached the village the aura of magic in the air got stronger; he could begin to pinpoint its source. It wasnÕt coming from the village itself, but rather from a spot just outside the village. There; that clearing with the old well...  
  
As soon as Sesshoumaru landed next to the well the strong feeling of magic stopped. All that remained of the powerful waves was a faint residue and the feel of a more familiar magic nearby; his brotherÕs young miko was around somewhere.  
  
Sesshoumaru was scanning the clearing, looking for the girl, when he head some faint sounds coming from inside the well. It sounded almost like... moaning? The demon lord looked down over the edge of the short wooden wall.  
  
*  
  
Kagome groaned as she landed at the bottom of the well. From beside her she could hear her Grandpa moan as he sat up, rolling Sota off his chest. Wait a moment... Grandpa? Sota? Looking to her other side Kagome saw Hojo lying next to her. It took the stunned teenage girl a few moments to realize what had happened.   
  
ÒOh, crap,Ó she muttered.  
  
*  
  
In KagomeÕs time, Inuyasha was not as lucky in his landing arrangements. The half-demon landed head first with a thud, followed directly by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, all of whom landed heavily on top of him. They all lay there for some time, the top three marveling at the strange feeling of time travel, Inuyasha because the others hadnÕt moved off of him yet. He finally had enough.  
  
ÒWill you guys get off of me already?Ó he snapped at the other shard hunters.  
  
ÒOh, sorry Inuyasha,Ó Miroku said as slid off his friend (almost getting a nice feel of Sango in the process, but a death glare from the demon exterminator stopped him short.)  
  
ÒFeh,Ó the half-demon replied, rubbing his back where the others had landed on him.  
  
ÒUm, Inuyasha?Ó Miroku started after another moment of silence.  
  
ÒWhat is it, monk?Ó  
  
ÒCorrect me if IÕm wrong, but it seems weÕre not in the era we normally inhabit.Ó  
  
Inuyasha just stared blankly at him.  
  
ÒWhat I think Miroku is trying to say,Ó Sango took pity on the confused half-demon, ÒIs that it looks like weÕre all in KagomeÕs time.Ó  
  
It took a bit for the words to sink in. When they did Inuyasha finally seemed to look around for the first time. The roof far overhead, his friends sitting around him, KagomeÕs slowly fading sent, and the faint aftertaste of strong magic in the air. Unknowingly echoing Kagome at that same moment 500 years away, but with slightly more emotion, the hal-demon exclaimed, ÒOh, crap!Ó  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down the well, not quite sure what to make of what he was seeing. There, sitting at the bottom of an old, dry well that had moments ago be the source of a strong burst of magic was his annoying half brotherÕs miko wench. This was odd enough in itself, but to make it even odder, she wasnÕt alone. Sitting around the girl were three human males of various ages: a young boy, another, slightly older boy, and an old man, all dressed in clothing nearly as strange as the outfit the miko habitually wore. None of them seemed aware of his presence, so the demon lord decided to wait and see what these strange humans would do.  
  
Inside the well, KagomeÕs thoughts kept circling around one particular phrase, ÒOh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...Ó (Unbeknownst to Kagome, her mumblings were not just a result of shock and spending too much time around a certain foul-mouthed half-demon. The magical aftershocks of two simultaneous large time transportations combined with the phrase being uttered at the exact same time, so to speak, on both sides of the well had caused an echo effect that the young miko had picked up on. Unfortunately for her, Kagome had no clue of this, and as such was slightly worried at the turn her vocabulary had taken.)  
  
Hojo was the first one to break the silence, KagomeÕs mild cursing notwithstanding, ÒWhat just happened?Ó  
  
ÒWe got caught up in magic we donÕt understand,Ó KagomeÕs Grandpa replied.  
  
ÒMagic, sir?Ó  
  
ÒYes, magic, Hojo-kun,Ó Kagome finally seemed to snap out of her swearing mantra. ÒYou see, Grandpa and I havenÕt been entirely honest with you.Ó  
  
ÒKagome?Ó Sota started, but was ignored.  
  
ÒI never really was sick. IÕve never had arthritis, IÕve never had gout, I donÕt have diabetes, and I donÕt have paranoid depression.Ó  
  
ÒUm, Kagome?Ó her brother tried again.  
  
ÒBut if you werenÕt sick, why did you miss so much school?Ó Hojo asked.  
  
ÒItÕs this well. It started on my birthday. I went into the well house to look for my cat and-Ó  
  
ÒHey, Kagome!Ó Sota finally managed to get his sisterÕs attention.  
  
ÒWhat is it, Sota?Ó  
  
The boy was looking straight up. Raising one finger, he pointed to the top of the well. ÒWhoÕs that?Ó  
  
Kagome let her gaze follow her brotherÕs finger up. There, at the mouth of the well, staring down at the four humans, was Sesshoumaru.  
  
ÒOh crap,Ó Kagome murmured again.  
  
*  
  
In KagomeÕs time, Inuyasha finally felt well enough after the others had fell on him to make the jump out of the well.   
  
ÒWhy donÕt you just use the ladder, Inuyasha?Ó questioned Shippo from his position on SangoÕs shoulder.  
  
ÒBecause this wayÕs faster, thatÕs why,Ó the half-demon replied as he jumped up.  
  
From above came the sound of a loud crash as Inuyasha collided with KagomeÕs forgotten bike. The other three shard hunters just looked at each other and shook their heads as a faint ÒOwww...Ó filtered down.  
  
***  
  
Review? Pretty pretty please? ThereÕs a reasonably good chance that more reviews will make me update faster... 


	3. Fixing a Hole

Allies  
  
Disclaimer: some equations that remain constant: e=mc^2; a^2+b^2=c^2; e^(i*pi)+1=0; Schwarze Weisse Katze Baer does not = owning Inuyasha.  
  
AN: I am so, so sorry about the wait for this update; I was visiting my mom for most of this last week. Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I have 21 reviews now! 21! *does lil happy dance* I didnÕt get as far this chapter as I thought I would. This chapter was also harder to get started than the previous ones; IÕ donÕt know why. IÕm not sure of the exact suffixes used by everyone toward one another, so if I messed up on a few IÕm very sorry.  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.  
  
to Lissette247: I could give you some long-winded explanation for why Kagome was explaining to Hojo so soon, probably involving the after effects of large magical overdoses on her mind, mild shock, and relief from the guilt of lying to her friend for so long, but truthfully, it was 3 in the morning when I wrote that part, and I just didnÕt think about it. Claiming that everything was fine and that Hojo had hit his head would have been funny, though. Oh, but that just gave me an idea... maybe IÕll use it this chapter...   
  
to Draconic Ban-sidhea: Very good, though not quite that specific. ÒIf I FellÓ was from the ÒHard DayÕs NightÓ album, I think. IÕm glad you recognized ÒHey Bulldog,Ó I love that song, but none of my friends have even heard of it.  
  
***  
  
Chapter III: Fixing a Hole  
  
There are moments in life when a person feels totally calm and serene, completely in charge of their own fate and happy with life. Sitting in the bottom of an old well with two family members and a slightly clueless friend, 500 years before she was even born, with a companionÕs murdering half-brother, who happened to be a demon, at the top of said well, Kagome was not even close to having one of these moments.  
  
ÒKagome, stop swearing. Who is that?Ó prodded her brother. His voice seemed to clear the very last of the magical residue from her mind.  
  
ÒThat is Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands, and InuyashaÕs half brother.Ó   
  
ÒWell, if heÕs InuyashaÕs brother, then he must be an okay guy, right Kagome?Ó Sota replied cheerfully.  
  
ÒHalf brother, Sota. HeÕs a full demon, and he and Inuyasha donÕt get along at all.Ó   
  
ÒWell, we fight sometimes. ItÕs probably just a sibling thing.Ó   
  
ÒI donÕt think so,Ó Kagome said with a sigh, ÒHeÕs tried to kill me several times.Ó Her brother lost his cheery look.  
  
Hojo watched the conversation between brother and sister with growing worry. He had thought what Kagome had been telling him a moment before to be strange, but this cinched it. Talk of magic, demons, and people trying to kill her? Her paranoid depression must have relapsed.   
  
Not wanting his friend to embarrass herself while she was ill, Hojo decided to explain to the man Kagome accused of being a demon about her condition.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha, after the other shard hunters had climbed from the well and helped disentangle him from the bicycle, stormed off to KagomeÕs house, bound and determined to find the young miko.  
  
ÒIÕll make this stupid trip worth something,Ó he muttered to himself.  
  
The others trailed after him, marveling at what had become of the area they had only known as a small clearing. Catching sight of KagomeÕs house and some buildings in the distant city, Miroku commented to the other two, ÒKagome-samaÕs time is certainly an era of wonders.Ó   
  
Sango and Shippo just nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
ÒExcuse me, young man,Ó they turned to see a pair of shrine visitors. ÒCould you direct me to the gift shop, please.Ó  
  
Miroku stared at the lady who had addressed him. Sango quickly answered for the monk, before he could pose his usual question to this woman of KagomeÕs time. ÒOver there,Ó the demon hunter vaguely gestured where she guessed a Ògift shopÓ might be.  
  
ÒWhy thank you, dear,Ó the pair of tourists turned and left in the direction Sango had indicated. ÒWhat authentic clothing the people at these shrines wear!Ó the lady remarked to her companion.  
  
*  
  
Kagome watched in silent horror as Hojo started to climb his way out of the well.  
  
ÒBut, Hojo, didnÕt you just hear me? There is a very real, very powerful demon up there!Ó   
  
Hojo turned his head and looked down at KagomeÕs Grandpa, ÒWas she like this the entire time, or is this a newly developed symptom?Ó   
  
KagomeÕs Grandpa was too busy frantically searching through his pockets for anything to ward off a demon to hear, so Sota answered for him, ÒNo, Hojo-san, KagomeÕs telling the truth. That really is a demon standing at the top of the well.Ó  
  
I guess paranoid depression runs in families, the teenage boy thought to himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the young human male who had came out of the well and was now heading towards him without fear. He must either be very brave or very, very stupid, the demon thought.  
  
ÒExcuse me, sir,Ó Hojo started as he walked up to Sesshoumaru, completely ignoring the fact that he had climbed out of a well outside in a clearing in the forest, when he had fallen into a well that was inside a building on the edge of the city. ÒI wanted to speak with you before you met my friend. You see, she has been very ill recently, and seems to be under the impression that you are a demon.Ó If Hojo noticed that the person he was talking to had odd markings on his face, a large fluffy thing over his shoulder, very old fashioned clothing and armor on, and only one arm, he didnÕt comment, probably putting it down to the possibility of paranoid depression being contagious.  
  
Inside the well, Kagome listened as her friend started talking to one of the most dangerous demons she had ever met. ÒWeÕve got to help him,Ó she said as she started to climb. Her grandpa and brother followed suit.  
  
When they got to the top, Kagome just stared at the sight in front of her. Hojo stood there, still explaining her ÒconditionÓ at length to the demon lord, and Sesshoumaru hadnÕt tried to kill him yet. Kagome knew it couldnÕt last.  
  
ÒUm, Hojo-kun?Ó she began, but was ignored.  
  
ÒSo then she came down with neuritis,Ó her friend continued explaining to the demon.   
  
ÒEarth to Hojo.Ó There was no response; Kagome gave up getting her friendÕs attention.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood still, letting the impertinent human ramble on in morbid fascination. Had his half brotherÕs wench truly had all of these illnesses? He was vaguely aware of the other humans emerging from the well. Had the demon lord been from a time when trains had been invented he might have likened his continued listening to the boy to the inability to look away from a train wreck. Unfortunately for him, locomotives were a long way from being built, so he was left without an appropriate metaphor.  
  
Standing with the two male members of her family a few yards away in the clearing, Kagome bit her lip as the beginnings of a plan formed in her mind. It was a stupid plan in some parts, but a plan nonetheless. She glanced at the dog demon. Sesshoumaru still seemed engrossed enough in HojoÕs ramblings to not overhear her idea.  
  
Kagome looked at her Grandpa, ÒIf SesshoumaruÕs here then everybody in the area, us included, is in danger. I donÕt think itÕs safe for Sota-Ó   
  
ÒHey!Ó her brother complained.  
  
Ò-so IÕm going to take him back to our time. But in the mean time the village will still be in jeopardy. I need you to go to the village and get Inuyasha. I donÕt know why heÕs not here already; normally he comes running at the first scent of his brother. Anyway, if anyone can keep Sesshoumaru from killing anybody, he can. The village is just down that path on the other side of the clearing. Take Hojo; he doesnÕt seem willing to listen to me, and I donÕt have time to convince him to jump through a well right now. Okay, Grandpa?Ó   
  
The old man stared at his granddaughter for a moment, marveling at how mature she had become, then nodded his head, ÒOkay, Kagome.Ó   
  
With that KagomeÕs grandfather trotted over, grabbed Hojo by the wrist, and made for the village. Sesshoumaru blinked as he came out of the daze the boyÕs nonstop talking had put him into.  
  
ÒWhew,Ó Kagome sighed, taking her brotherÕs hand. ÒAll right Sota, weÕre going to jump in the well now. Be ready, and donÕt let go of my hand. WeÕll disappear from this era and poof! reappear in our own.Ó  
  
ÒI get it Kagome, you donÕt have to baby it up for me.Ó   
  
ÒSorry, Sota,Ó the girl smiled at her brother. They turned to go back to the well, only to find a slightly annoyed looking demon lord blocking their path.  
  
ÒUh, Sesshoumaru-sama, hi,Ó Kagome said with a panicked grin. ÒDid you have a nice chat with Hojo?Ó   
  
Sesshoumaru gave only a small growl in response.  
  
ÒOh, boy,Ó whispered Kagome. ÒAt my signal,Ó the teenager murmured to her brother. He squeezed her had twice in response.  
  
With her free hand, Kagome pointed dramatically behind SesshoumaruÕs left shoulder. ÒLook! Seagull!Ó   
  
The dog demon just raised an eyebrow.  
  
With her yell, however, the two siblings had split apart and ran on either side of the demon lord who blocked their path, joining hands again at the last moment as they jumped in to the well.  
  
As stupid plans went, it had worked fairly well up to that point. It was unfortunate for Kagome, then, that this one vital aspect of her plan was the one not to function properly. As Kagome and Sota fell thought the air, no net of time-traveling magic came to catch them. They landed with a thud at the bottom of the bone eaterÕs well, still 500 years in the past.  
  
*  
  
ÒWhat do you mean, `Kagome already leftÕ!?Ó the irate half demon yelled at KagomeÕs Mother.  
  
ÒYou just missed her,Ó the woman said as she walked into the kitchen. ÒSota!Ó she called, seeing the abandoned homework on the table. ÒNow where could he have got off to...Ó   
  
Inuyasha stood in the hallway sputtering for a moment, then turn on his heal and marched back out the door.  
  
Passing the other shard hunters he gestured sharply toward the well house. ÒCome on, weÕre going.Ó  
  
ÒBut what about Kagome-chan?Ó Sango asked as she, Miroku, and Shippo followed the half demon.  
  
ÒShe already left!Ó Inuyasha snapped as he slammed open the well house door.  
  
ÒI would have liked to see a bit more of Kagome-samaÕs time,Ó Miroku said half wistfully.  
  
ÒWell, too bad!Ó Inuyasha kicked KagomeÕs bike out of the way and jumped on the rim of the well. ÒNow come on!Ó   
  
The others watched as he pushed off into the darkness, then winced as they heard him slam into the dirt at the bottom. Walking to the the edge of the well, the three looked down over the short wooden wall at the half demon twitching in pain below them.  
  
ÒPerhaps youÕll get to see more of Kagome-chanÕs time after all,Ó Sango said to the monk.  
  
*  
  
Sota looked at his sister. ÒWasnÕt that supposed to make us disappear?Ó the boy asked.  
  
ÒYes,Ó Kagome replied, staring at the vine covered walls in disbelief, ÒWhy didnÕt it?Ó   
  
ÒI believe I may be able to answer that,Ó a voice said out of the darkness.  
  
ÒMyoga!Ó the girl exclaimed as the flea demon hopped onto her arm.  
  
ÒBefore I tell you, however, I suggest we all retire to village. A strong wave of magic like that is bound to attract other demons besides Sesshoumaru-sama.Ó  
  
Kagome let her eyes drift up to the demon lord, who was standing at the top of the well watching them. How are we going to get past him this time, she wondered to herself.  
  
***  
  
Well, there you go. I got even less advanced plot wise than I had thought I would, but I took almost 70% longer to do it in. Ah, the mysteries of writing... Anyway, reviews make my world go round (gods, that sounds clichŽ). Once again, IÕm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. 


	4. We Can Work It Out

Allies  
  
Disclaimer: I do own a bubble gum machine; I don't own Inuyasha. I do own a coffee cup with a rainbow trout on it (I don't know why); I don't own Inuyasha. I do own 14 pairs of black shoes (again, I don't know why); I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
AN: I'm sorry; there is no excuse for the length it's taken me to update. A lot has been happening the past few months, but that is still no reason for me to leave this fic for so long. I will be available to through fruit, both fresh and rotten, at after this author note. This was a hard chapter for me to get started: I knew where I wanted to go, just not how to get there. I hope this works.  
  
This chapter gives my explanation of the well's magic. It seems like a good one to me, and I never bought that whole "it has something to do with the jewel or Kagome" theory. How would you explain Mistress Centipede or Yura's hair getting through the well then?  
  
I'll try and do more with the Inuyasha and co. plot line next chapter. For being the earliest plot to branch from the main one (I haven't even got the main one started yet), it's the least developed one I have. I promise I'll try to make it more than "Inuyasha does something stupid, gets hurt," but that's just so easy and fun to write.   
  
I don't know if they have Pig Latin in Japanese (I wouldn't think so), but for the sake of the story they do in Kagome's world.   
  
Chapter IV: We Can Work It Out  
  
Sesshoumaru had seen some strange things in his long life, but the sight he had just witnessed had to be at the top of the list. After emerging from a musty old well and sending two of her male companions who were obviously unmagical and apparently unarmed off on their own, his brother's miko had had the audacity to try and trick him, the Lord of the Western Lands, with one of the worst tricks he had ever encountered, only to jump back into the well. To top it off his father's retainer had then showed up and started to talk to the girl as she and her third male companion once again climbed out of the well.   
  
"You really think other demons might be coming?" the miko was asking.  
  
"Undoubtedly," the flea demon replied. "With a blast of magic such as the one just given off anything magically sensitive for miles will have felt it and be curious."   
  
"But if other demons are going to be showing up, and I sent off Grandpa and Hojo..."   
  
"I suggest we hurry, Milady."   
  
And now they were ignoring him! Of all the impudence... The demon lord stepped into their path to make his presence re-known, a growl low in this throat.  
  
"Oh, hello again Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said, looking preoccupied and worried. "Sorry about the whole look, seagull,' thing, but I need to go find my Grandfather and Hojo, because soon there'll be other demons around..."   
  
She seemed to think that "other demons" posed more of a threat than he, Lord Sesshoumaru, did. Sesshoumaru had already felt several lesser demons sniffing about, but a brief flare of his own power had sent them scurrying in fear.  
  
"...so if you wouldn't mind moving, please, so we could get to the path..."   
  
Sesshoumaru's growl got louder.  
  
"...or maybe I have a better idea..."   
  
"Tell me again why we're taking a demon lord with us?" Sota asked his sister as she lead the group that now included their Grandpa, Myoga, Hojo, and Sesshoumaru to the village.  
  
"It was the best plan I could come up with. I managed to convince him that all of his questions will be answered once we get back to the village. Plus his presence might keep the other demons away for awhile."   
  
"But what about Inuyasha? I thought you said they didn't get along."   
  
"That won't be a problem," Myoga spoke up from Kagome's shoulder. "He, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all fell into the well at the same moment you apparently did."   
  
"You mean all four of them are in my time?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, that does appear to be the case."   
  
"Inuyasha, give it up before you hurt yourself," Sango paused and thought about what she had just said. "Again."   
  
"It's got to work one of these time," came the obviously pained voice from the bottom of the well.  
  
"No it doesn't. It didn't work that last 14 times you jumped, and it doesn't look like it's going to work the next 14 either. And you've managed to hit Kagome's bicycle nine of the 14 times you've jumped back up, even after we moved it outside. That shouldn't be physically possible," Shippo pointed out.  
  
"It'll work the next time," said Inuyasha as he readied himself to just back out of the well.   
  
The shard hunters watched as a red and white blur flew out of the well, right past them, and out the door. A loud crash sounded from outside, followed by a worried female voice: "Inuyasha? Are you all right? Why did you just jump onto Kagome's bike?"   
  
Sesshoumaru had no clue how that puny little miko of his brother's had managed to talk him into this. He sat in a small hut that smell of old magic, fresh herbs, and mud, waiting for the flea demon to explain the large wave of magic he had felt earlier. She must have reminded him of Rin, or possess magically enhanced powers of persuasion, to convince him to participate in this situation, the dog demon told himself. Why else had he entered this hut and sat with this group of three human males, two mikos, and a flea demon?  
  
"Hurry up, flea. This Sesshoumaru wishes to know the cause of the burst of magic."   
  
"Right away, Sesshoumaru-sama." At least the flea demon showed him the respect he deserved. The younger miko still had a look of vague preoccupation and worry on her face and was ignoring him now that he was no longer directly threatening her. The older miko, to whom the small hut apparently belonged, sat in the corner and appeared unfazed by the strange group that had taken refuge in her home. The youngest human boy and the old man both just stared at him, the former in awe and the later in fear. And the last human male still occasionally tried to start up a conversation with him, explaining that they all seemed to be suffering from some kind of mass hallucination, though he was beginning to lose conviction.  
  
Myoga cleared his throat, calling the attention of the group to him. "You all must be wonder what exactly happened with the well earlier today. From what I can gather eight people tried to used the well to travel through tim-"   
  
"Myoga!" Kagome hissed, "Ix-nay on the ell-way's ime-tay agic-may when Esshoumaru-say can ear-hay ou-yay."   
  
Myoga, Sesshoumaru, Kaede, and even Kagome's Grandpa all stared at Kagome as if she had spouted a second head.  
  
"Heh, sorry. I forgot they haven't invented Pig Latin yet," Kagome said sheepishly.   
  
"Miko," Sesshoumaru had understood that there was something she didn't want him to know, which made him want to know it, "I suggest you let the flea tell me anything I with to know." He stared at her with eyes like ice. Kagome gulped and nodded meekly.  
  
Myoga gulped as Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to him, and began, "What you felt earlier, Sesshoumaru-sama, was the discharge of magic as the Bone Eater's Well transported eight people through time, four forwards and four back."   
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "That dry little hole is the Bone Eater's Well of legend?"   
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Even legends can fall on hard times."   
  
Well, that certainly explained a lot, from the miko's strange clothing and mannerism to why she was attempting to escape him by jumping into a well. Speaking of which... "If that is indeed the Bone Eater's Well, why did the miko not disappear when she entered it?"   
  
"Yeah, why didn't I disappear?" Kagome asked, then turned to Sesshoumaru, "And stop talking about me like I'm not here." The demon lord ignored her.  
  
Myoga returned to his explanation, "To understand why the well isn't working, you need to understand a little of how the well normally works."   
  
"You understand the magic of the well?" Kagome's Grandpa interrupted. "That well has been under my family's care for generations! I know all the stories. I've been studying that well all my life, and I have no clue of it's working. How could a little flea like you-"   
  
"Grandpa, hush," Kagome said, embarrassed. "Please go on, Myoga."   
  
"It has to do with the nature of the well's magic," the flea demon continued. "The Bone Eater's Well is full of potential magic, but contains no active magic of its own. For the well's magic to start it needs a strong source of active magic to activate it, a kick start, if you will. This source of active magic usually takes the form of a highly magical individual, such as a demon or miko."   
  
"Which is why Inuyasha and I can pass through the well, but Sota normally can't!" Kagome exclaimed happily.  
  
"Not exactly," Myoga explained. "While you do possess a large amount of potential magic as a miko, you do not have sufficient training for that magic to be active enough to engage the well's magic. It is the shards of the jewel that you possess that allow you to pass through the well."   
  
"Oh," Kagome said, slightly defeated.  
  
"As I was saying, the active magic is usually, but not always, a person. Highly magical artifacts that are giving off magic actively can also be used, as is the case with the jewel. Do not feel too bad, Kagome. With time and proper training, your own natural magic should be active enough to activate the well on its own."   
  
"Okay. Wait, does that mean the well will start working again?"   
  
"I was just getting to that. While it takes active magic to start it, once the well's own potential magic awakens it takes over and opens the portal in time. While the well does have great amounts of potential magic, transporting people through time requires a large amount of that power. The fact that four of you were going in either direction helped, with the balancing effect taking some of the load off of the well's magic, but it wasn't enough. The well's reserves have been spent; it's currently out of potential magic. Given time its magic will be restored enough to transport a person again, but it will some time before it has enough power to transport eight again."   
  
"So then we wait," Kagome said. "How long will it take the well to rebuild its magic reserves?"   
  
"That would be the problem; I don't know. It may take as little as a week, it may take up to several years."   
  
"Several years?" Sota gasped.  
  
"Yes, and that's still not the worst of it. If too many try to use the well before it's ready its power will be completely expended. The travelers will be lost and the well's magic gone forever."   
  
The four from the future all gulped, even Hojo, who still wasn't sure if he believed all this was happening.  
  
And there you go. Once again I didn't get as far on plot as I planned and it took much longer to get there than I thought it would. At this rate this fic's gonna turn into an epic. I'll be lucky if I even get my main plot started in the next chapter, and it was originally planned to be introduced two chapters ago. And that doesn't even count several subplots I have yet to get started. My goal is to be able to write like Terry Pratchett, with several well-rounded and interconnected plots all weaving in and out of one another beautifully and humorously. Wish me luck.  
  
Please review, even though I don't deserve them for being this late with an update. Once again I and very, very, very sorry. I will now present myself on this platform for your fruit throwing pleasure. 


End file.
